


Voices

by Chubby_Otaku



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I want to make this klance but I don't know if i will be able to incluede klance, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Langst, One shot that i got carried away with, Suicide Attempt, but takes pills for it, in the past, then he runs out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 20:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chubby_Otaku/pseuds/Chubby_Otaku
Summary: Lance had always heard a voice at the back of his head. When he had told his family, they threw him in the loony bin. There he got medicated and was able to continue his life, normally. One morning he wakes up and finds his pill bottle empty.In other words Lance is insane and insecure, and the Author has no idea what she's doing.





	Voices

Lance had always heard voices.

Then he told someone.

They put him in a mental hospital.

Then he was put on meds.

As long as he took them he was okay.

As long as he took them…

Lance stared at the empty prescription bottle. It was late and he could worry about this tomorrow. How he wished he hadn't waited.

{-.-}~{-.-}~

Lance wake up 

“Hunk?” his voice weary lance called out once more “you there?”

No ones here, no ones ever here, just me don’t you want to join me lance we can fly. It pointed at the sky which appeared a beautiful blue, white fluffy clouds floating around lazily, and for a moment lance was there, but only for a moment.

~~~~~~~~~

“Lance!” It came from Allura or maybe Shiro was the one who said his name.

Don’t answer it’s a trick, it’s always a trick.

“Yeah?”

“Focus you’ll endanger the team if you keep this up” Allura it was definitely Allura.

The team that your not a part of at least not a functioning one.

“Shut up,” Lance barely whispered.

“What did you say?” Shiro spoke.

Did you hear that Lance they actually heard you for once.

“I said SHUT UP.”  
It was all a blur from there he felt himself move he thought he punched Shiro at one point but he isn't sure all he could hear was it taunting him.  
.............................................................................................

Lance wakes up surrounded by energy bars.

I guess they finally realized what a lunatic you are.

Lance barely uttered a “shut up,” before he slumped in defeat.

“Lance?” It was Pidge this time.

“yEs PiDgE” he couldn't tell which one of them said it.

“We just have to run a few tests to make sure you aren't infected with something like druid magic.” Hunk.

What was his name again.

It was slipping away.

Where was Ace, Juno, and Teddy.

Right the loony bin.  
Where you belong.

******************************************************************

“Pidge?” Shiro asked.

“There are no signs of interference we could always ask Lance.” 

“Hunk you know him best you ask the questions.” Shiro Lance had always heard voices.  
Then he told someone.  
They put him in a mental hospital.  
Then he was put on meds.  
As long as he took them he was okay.  
As long as he took them…  
Lance stared at the empty prescription bottle. It was late and he could worry about this tomorrow. How he wished he hadn't waited.  
{-.-}~{-.-}~  
Lance wakes up  
“Hunk?” his voice weary lance called out once more “you there?”  
No ones here, no ones ever here, just me don’t you want to join me lance we can fly. It pointed at the sky which appeared beautiful blue, with white fluffy clouds floating around lazily, and for a moment lance was there, but only for a moment.  
~~~~~~~~~  
“Lance!” It came from Allura or maybe Shiro was the one who said his name.  
Don’t answer it’s a trick, it’s always a trick.  
“Yeah?”  
“Focus you’ll endanger the team if you keep this up” Allura it was Allura.  
The team that your not a part of at least not a functioning one.  
“Shut up,” Lance barely whispered.  
“What did you say?” Shiro spoke.

Did you hear that Lance they heard you for once?  
“I said SHUT UP.”  
It was all a blur from there he felt himself move he thought he punched Shiro at one point but he isn't sure all he could hear was it taunting him.  
.............................................................................................  
Lance wakes up surrounded by energy bars.  
I guess they finally realized what a lunatic you are.

Lance barely uttered a “shut up,” before he slumped in defeat.

“Lance?” It was Pidge this time.  
“Yes, PiDgE” he couldn't tell which one of them said it.  
“We just have to run a few tests to make sure you aren't infected with something like druid magic.” Hunk.  
What was his name again?  
It was slipping away.  
Where was Ace, Juno, and Teddy?  
Right the loony bin.  
Where you belong.  
******************************************************************  
“Pidge?” Shiro asked.  
“There are no signs of interference we could always ask Lance.”  
“Hunk you know him best you ask the questions.” Shiro decided.  
Hunk smiled and nodded.  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
“Why did you attack Shiro?”Headband asked him, Mullet looked angry, Scar felt nervous, Glasses was unreadable, while elf ears and mustache were giving him a look he couldn't quite place.  
He had no idea who Shiro was but from inside the bars he did what every captured loony does he flipped them off and asked his question “Why the f*ck should I tell you?”  
Glasses groaned “Seriously Lance we do NOT need another Keith.”  
“Keith?” his curiosity got the better of him.  
Glasses pointed at Mullet.  
“Mullet’s name is Keith, I thought it’d be something edgier.” Lance giggled at his speech.  
Lance was his name.  
Lance, Paladin of Voltron, a brother, a friend, and a lunatic.  
Oh, right there was that too.  
He smiled.  
Then black overcame his field of vision.

“...”

Lances eyes snapped open.  
It was just a dream.  
He hadn't needed the pills since he was 14.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AO3 fic, so please don't judge any grammer issues.


End file.
